1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers, and in particular to a wireless computer system used to physically locate a product. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for displaying a real-time mapping image used to fly-around an establishment to provide directions to a desired product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Few things in life are as frustrating, especially to those persons with low vision, than finding a particular product on a supermarket shelf. This is particularly true when trying to locate a physically small and relatively obscure item, such as certain specialty or gourmet items, which is usually stocked either on a high shelf or a low shelf, neither of which are at eye level and easy to spot.
The shopper looking for the item must typically find and ask directions from a store employee, who may or may not be available and who may or may not know the exact location of the desired product. For those shoppers with low vision, even directions to the appropriate aisle on which the item is stocked are often unhelpful, since the low vision shopper may not be able to read aisle marker signs (which are usually physically elevated above her reading field of vision), much less see and locate the small product on the long shelves on the aisle to which she is directed.